Rook Gordon
- descendant of Rook Blonko, magister rank plumber on earth. Has personality differences from his ancestor. He is more laid back and has no problem with using contractions, due to being raised on earth. And rather treated Kenneth as a partner more as a brother. Has no problem with using unconventional means as well. Appearance He is tall, with periwinkle-blue colored fur, black markings on his face, and pointed ears. He has a head of black, slicked back hair. The middle of his face, his chest and his stomach are white. He has black stripes on his shoulders, waist, lower legs and lower arms. He carries a proto-tool around on his shoulder, and wears very durable black proto-tech armor, with a plumbers badge hanging around his neck. Personality Kenneth and Rook's relationship is of a strong partnership and to the point they see each other as brothers. They are very trustful of one another. If a situation were too intense, Rook has Kenneth on speed dial on his communicator. Unlike his ancestor, is very harsh on criminals. Mostly subdues criminals by aiming to wound them. And if not suggesting a prison cell, his suggestion would be to imprison criminals in the null void. Like Kenneth, is more than willing to put Benjamin in there Due to his upbringing on earth, he speaks with contraction, the only revonnahgander to do as such. Powers and Abilities He is a highly skilled combatant, best of the plumbers training. Rook can jump several stories high. Rook has also been shown to be very nimble and has impressive acrobatic skills. Rook is quite proficient in the usage of technology and machinery having shown a remarkable skill for creating electronic jamming devices. This skill further showcases itself when he is working around the functions of either his Proto-Tool or refitting and engineering his Proto-Truk. He is also an incredible marksman with almost about any alien firearm, usually his proto-tool. Weaknesses Due to his revonnahgander heritage, and his fur, he cannot do well in hot temperatures and climates. There are some times where he can be overpowered by an opponent, resorting to call for help. Biography Rook Gordon, was born and raised on earth, of revonnahgander and human heritage. He eventually grew up and became a plumber, quickly rising through the ranks and became magister. Upon becoming magister, he was assigned with his childhood, Kenneth Tennyson, as his partner. Along with Kenneth, he had tried to pursue and arrest Benjamin Levin but to no successful avail. Eventually they had postpone their pursuit as the plumbers were needed to defuse a gang war in Undertown. The three fight crime factions: Fistina and her gang, The Vreedle family, and the Nuevo circus freaks gang. Rook would have trouble in defusing the fights as Fistina would show some belligerent tension in their fights. The gang escalated as the Vreedle family deals and sides with the invading incursions. Rook and the plumbers attempts to fight back were futile as they were overpowered, and Kenneth was powerless against the mutant to'kustar army. They had to resort to accepting help from Benjamin Levin, Aron, Sunny and an aged Albedo. Incursion forces retreated and Vreedle family was arrested all except for Deca Vreedle. Rook and Kenneth were agitated as The Vreedle family was given a plea bargain of two years in prison. Rook along with Kenneth and other plumbers cornered and aprehended Benjamin Levin as he absorbed Kenneth's omnitrix. After Benjamin was given genetic repair, he and Kenneth allowed the help of Sunny in his rehabilitation. Later Benjamin was broken out of his cell. Rook and Kenneth realize they are back to routine. Relationships Kenneth Tennyson: Kenneth and Rook's relationship is of a strong partnership and to the point they see each other as brothers. They are very trustful of one another. If a situation were too intense, Rook has Kenneth on speed dial on his communicator. Fistina: He like his ancestor, experiences belligerent tension and flirtatious advances from Fistina, who constantly compares him to his ancestor, much to chargin. He has mixed feelings about Fistina, as he is a plumber, and her a criminal. Although he can't help but see her as attractive. Appearances Unknown yet Trivia •this character was slightly inspired by James Gordon, a character from Batman comics. • Due to his upbringing on earth, he speaks with contraction, the only revonnahgander to do as such. • He has a more strict moral code than his ancestor. •Also unlike his ancestor, he actually shows attraction towards Fistina. • he wears the same black proto-armor identical to the one the rooters wore. Claiming it to be "more defensive". Gallery Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Plumbers Category:Revonnahganders Category:Males Category:Benjamin Levin Category:Enhanced Agility Aliens Category:Enhanced Jumping Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Humans Category:Human/Alien Hybrids Category:Hybrids Category:Plumber Magisters